Gomen, na?
by nyAgodesu
Summary: Kakak-kakaknya tidak lebih baik dari pada seekor kucing. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar ketika Jyushimatsu dalam bahaya.
1. Chapter 1

**Gomen na?**

.

 **Osomatsu-san milik Akasuka Fujio**

 **Warnings's: OOC, Typo's, dll.**

 **.**

" AHAHAH!"

" OI! JYUSHIMATSU!" teriak Osomatsu yang berusaha mengambil kembali remote control tv mereka. Di sore hari, hujan turun makin deras hingga suara tv hampir tidak terdengar. Mengabaikan fakta itu, ke enam bersaudara Osomatsu masih berdebat tentang channel yang akan mereka tonton. Tentu saja kalau kau tanyakan ke Choromatsu, ia tidak sudi tayangan live interview Nyaa-chan kesayangannya yang sudah mulai beberapa menit yang lalu diganggu. Tetapi melihat remote yang sudah di monopoli oleh Jyushimatsu, sepertinya ia memilih untuk merelakan tayangan hari ini dan bersabar dengan keegoisan saudara-saudaranya.

Ah, sepertinya mereka tidak lagi berenam. Diam-diam Totty kabur dan memutuskan untuk menonton sendirian di kamarnya. Karamatsu, masih dengan ekspresi pentingnya, memandang hujan yang menimpa kaca jendela mereka. _Ittai._ Maaf. Aku tidak akan membahas lebih lagi tentang kesibukan Karamatsu karena jariku terlalu sakit untuk melanjutkannya.

Oh, ya, jangan lupakan Ichimatsu yang sekarang lebih memilih untuk hujan-hujanan di luar sana dan meneduhi kucing-kucing jalanan kesayangannya dengan payung yang ia bawa. Suasana hujan seperti ini hanya bisa membuatnya merasa semakin sendirian. Aura hitamnya bertambah gelap seiring dengan lamanya hujan yang seakan tidak mau berhenti. Ia menatap langit yang mendung, membiarkan rintiknya membasahi pipi sang anak ke empat. Ia tidak butuh saudaranya. Toh ia tidak merasa mereka cocok satu sama lain. Tidak seperti kucing-kucing jalanan yang bahkan bisa mengerti apa isi hatinya hanya dengan menatap mata lebar mereka.

Tiba-tiba suara ban mobil yang menyipratkan air kubangan menyadarkannya kembali dari lamunannya. Suara itu di sambung dengan desisan kucing-kucingnya yang seakan membenci mobil itu. Berdiri, Ichimatsu berusaha melihat mobil dari dalam gelapnya gang tempat kucing-kucing kesayangannya berada. Entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan hal yang buruk. Apalagi mobil itu berjalan ke arah rumahnya. Apakah perasaannya ini timbul karena petir mulai menyambar jauh di atas kepalanya?. Lagipula ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi kepada kakaknya. ia akan hidup sendirian. Seperti kucing-kucing yang selalu menemaninya.

Kakinya sekarang mulai melangkah dengan sendirinya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa, tetapi ia merasa harus pulang secepatnya. Bahkan ia meninggalkan payungnya dan mulai berlari. Dan ia segera berhenti ketika melihat mobil itu berhenti di depan rumahnya. Degup jantungnya mulai terdengar jauh lebih cepat dari pada saat ia berlari, dengan cepat matanya bisa menangkap pemandangan yang sangat tidak ingin ia lihat. Kakinya gemetaran sementara tangannya memeluk kucingnya dengan erat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat Jyushimatsu tanpa sengaja saling bertatap mata dengannya dan seakan menjerit meminta tolong kepada Ichimatsu.

Jyushimatsu meronta-ronta saat beberapa orang yang Ichimatsu sama sekali tidak kenal menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia cukup yakin Jyushimatsu tidak mempunyai teman seperti mereka. Tetapi Ichimatsu terlalu takut bahkan untuk bersuara sebelum mobil itu pergi dan meninggalkannya sendirian di sana.

Dengan menelan ludahnya, Ichimatsu mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan berteriak ke kakak-kakaknya.

" Osomatsu-niisan! Jyushimatsu..."

Semua yang ada di dalam ruang tv itu menoleh ke arah Ichimatsu. Dengan tersenyum lebar, Osomatsu menyapanya.

" Kau sudah pulang?" kata Osomatsu.

" Oh, Brother!" sambut Karamatsu sambil mengangkat gelasnya yang berisikan teh oolong, sementara Choromatsu hanya tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Mana... Jyushimatsu?..." tanya Ichimatsu dengan suara yang gemetaran. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya bersikap tidak peduli, padahal ia melihat sendiri Jyushimatsu meronta-ronta dan berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkraman orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal tadi.

" Oh, Jyushimatsu? Tadi ada beberapa orang dari klub baseball yang menjemputnya. Mungkin itu temannya?" jelas Choromatsu. Kepalan di tangan Ichimatsu sekarang sudah terbentuk, entah sejak kapan. Ia menahan kemarahannya mati-matian. Karamatsu hanya merangkulnya dan tersenyum dengan matanya yang berkilau karena memakai kontak lens.

" Tenanglah, Ichimatsu, ia sudah besar sekarang," dan Ichimatsu sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap kakak-kakaknya. Ia menepis tangan Karamatsu dari bahunya. _Ah, karena ini ia tidak tahan dengan saudaranya._ Dengan kesal, ia menunjuk ke arah luar.

" APA KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI?! Jyushimatsu... Sudahlah, aku akan mencarinya sendiri!" Ichimatsu segera meninggalkan kakak-kakaknya tanpa sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia cukup yakin, bagaimana pun ia berusaha untuk memberitahu kakaknya, mereka tidak akan mendengarkannya. Tidak akan pernah.

Ichimatsu berusaha untuk mencari jejak mobil yang tadi membawa Jyushimatsu entah ke mana. Langkah kakinya makin melambat. Di tengah hujan yang deras, ia melihat dengan hampa ke jalanan yang tidak berujung di depannya. Air matanya mulai mengalir saat ia tahu ia tidak bia membawa Jyushimatsu kembali pulang. Lututnya lemas dan menghantam tanah. Ia menangis dengan sesenggukan.

" ... Jyushimatsu... Hiks... Maaf..."

.

.

.

Malam ini, Jyushimatsu sama sekali belum balik. Dan yang paling mengesalkan buat Ichimatsu adalah saat ia menyadari bahwa semuanya terlihat tidak peduli dengan Jyushimatsu. Bahkan tidak ada yang sekedar menyempatkan dirinya untuk menanyakan tentang keberadaan Jyushimatsu. Ini kah manusia?. Benar-benar busuk. Ia bahkan tidak tahan hanya untuk berada seruangan dengan mereka lebih dari ini.

Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu sejak makan malam terhidang di depan mereka, tetapi Ichimatsu merasa tangannya tidak sanggup untuk mengangkat sumpit. Pikirannya masih berputar ke sore hari itu. Mata Jyushimatsu yang melihatnya dengan sangat meminta tolong, tersirat rasa kesakitan dari mata itu yang sama sekali tidak pernah di lihatnya dari Jyushimatsu. Ia makin merasa berdosa ketika ia menyadari bagaimanapun ia ingin menyelamatkan adiknya, tidak ada satupun penunjuk yang bisa mengatakan di mana keberadaan Jyushimatsu. Sekali lagi ia melihat ke arah kakak-kakaknya yang mulai tertawa dengan suara yang membuat kuping Ichimatsu panas. Tanpa menyentuh makanannya sama sekali, Ichimatsu berdiri dari meja makan dan meninggalkan makanannya hingga dingin. Sekali lagi, tidak ada satupun dari kakaknya yang menyadari kepergian Ichimatsu.

 _Sial..._

Ichimatsu lalu pergi ke kamar mereka dan berusaha mencari penunjuk ke mana orang-orang itu membawa Jyushimatsu pergi dari barang-barang Jyushimatsu, ataupun kenapa mereka mengincar Jyushimatsu. Tetapi sampai ketika semua kakaknya dan Totty tertidur, ia tidak menemukan satu cluepun yang bisa membawanya satu langkah lebih dekat dengan tempat di mana Jyushimatsu berada.

Perut Ichimatsu berbunyi kelaparan. Ia memegang perutnya dalam diam. Ia membayangkan bagaimana Jyushimatsu yang kedinginan dan kelaparan di tengah malam dan tidak tahu jalan pulang. Atau mungkin keadaan paling buruknya, nyawanya terancam. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tangannya lalu berhenti membongkar barang-barang Jyushimatsu. Mungkin ada baiknya jika ia mencari lagi besok pagi. Ichimatsu lalu mengganti bajunya dengan piyama dan tidur bersama dengan kakak-kakaknya, tidak lupa Totty. Ah, futon mereka terasa lebih luas. Tentu saja. Futon itu untuk berenam. Mengingat hal itu, hati Ichimatsu semakin sakit. Ia berjanji akan mencari Jyushimatsu besok, bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

Ichimatsu pernah bermimpi bahwa ia akan melihat hal seperti ini di dalam hidupnya.

Hari ini ia keluar pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk mencari petunjuk mengenai hilangnya Jyushimatsu, tetapi ternyata ia tidak perlu melakukan hal itu lagi. Jyushimatsu sudah kembali ke hadapannya. Sayangnya, hanya kepalanya yang berada di depan Ichimatsu. Di bawah kepala itu, terselip cek hutang yang sudah lunas. Terdiam di tempatnya, Ichimatsu terlalu shock hingga waktu berhenti untuknya beberapa saat. Sampai saat Choromatsu keluar untuk membuang sampah dan ia berteriak ketakutan.

" AAAAAAAH!"

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Minna-saan! Ini fanfic pertama ku di Osomatsu-san .**

 **Semoga tidak banyak OOC dari animenya!**

 **Maafkan kekurangajaran author ini yang bisanya bikin Ichimatsu menderita di Fanfic pertama! AHAHAHAHAH/plak**

 **Tolong berikan review, kritik dan sarannya, Minna-sama!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomen na?**

 **.**

 **Osomatsu-san milik Akatsuka Fujio**

 **Warnings: OOC, Typo's**

 **.**

" Semua salah mu..."

Osomatsu terdiam di tempatnya, tepat di depan makam Jyushimatsu. Abu adik ke limanya bahkan tidak bisa memenuhi setengah guci abu. Ia menoleh ke arah Ichimatsu yang masih gemetaran dan menangis dalam diam. Dengan berlari, Osomatsu berlari dan mengepalkan tanganya, berniat untuk memukul Ichimatsu.

BUAAAKH!

Bruuugh!

Karamatsu menahan tinju Osomatsu dengan pipinya dan ambruk, ia memegang tangan Osomatsu agar tidak bisa melanjutkan niatannya. Osomatsu berusaha menepis tangan Karamatsu, tetapi ia masih terlalu emosi untuk mengumpulakn kekuatannya.

" Ini bukan salahnya! Brother, kau terlalu shock sekarang!"

Keadaan kembali sedikit tenang. kesunyian kembali menghempiri pemakaman itu. Tinggal mereka yang masih berdiri dengan hati yang hancur di sana. Choromatsu mengangguk. Ia tersenyum pahit.

" Jyushimatsu tidak akan senang dengan keadaan ini... Kepergian dengan air mata seperti ini hanya tidak cocok dengan charanya," dan perkataan Choromatsu bertolak belakang dengan suara isakan Todomatsu yang mulai kembali terdengar. Adik bungsu mereka menjatuhkan payung pinknya, dan memeluk batu bertuliskan nama jyushimatsu di depannya. Ia lalu menatap para kakaknya dengan mata yang dingin.

" ... Andaikan aku mempunyai saudara yang sempurna..."

Dan Todomatsu berlari keluar dari pemakaman itu. Ia membawa guci abu Jyushimatsu bersamanya, seakan mengajak Jyushimatsu pergi dari sana. Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah tinggal Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, dan nama Jyushimatsu di sana. Choromatsu tidak tahan lagi. Ia menunjuk ke arah Karamatsu yang masih menahan tinju Osomatsu.

" Kalau saja... kau berhenti bertingkah menyakitkan seperti kemarin, HARI INI TIDAK AKAN TERASA SANGAT MENYAKITKAN!"

" A... Choromatsu, tenanglah!" Karamatsu terlihat sangat bingung. Tidak ada yang bisa mendengarkan perkataannya saat ini. Osomatsu lalu menarik tinjunya dari tangan Karamatsu dan menunjuk ke arah Choromatsu.

" Kalau saja mulutmu bisa untuk tidak menyalahkan banyak orang, Jyushimatsu masih...!"

Dan pertengkaran kakak-kakaknya masih berlanjut lama. Ichimatsu memeluk dirinya yang gemetaran. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang terus dan terus menggenang. Kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, ini mimpi buruknya. Ia hanya bisa merasakan tulangnya yang melemas. Ia lalu tersenyum dalam kegilaan ketiga kakaknya.

" Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika ia mati..."

Dan ketiga kakaknya menoleh ke arah Ichimatsu yang tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan. Ichimatsu berlari meninggalkan terdengar makin keras. Setiap rintiknya bagai menghujam Ichimatsu lebih pedih lagi, seakan langit menertawakannya yang bahkan tidak mampu melupakan wajah terakhir di dalam kenangan Ichimatsu. Osomatsu yang sangat menyayangi saudaranya, Choromatsu yang selalu berpikir dengan benar, Karamatsu yang bertingkah menjijikkan. Semuanya terasa salah sekarang. Ia tidak tahu kemana kakinya akan melangkah, maupun apa yang ada di depannya.

Sampai saat ia berhenti karena pagar di depannyua menghalanginya untuk jatuh dari atas gedung. Ia memegang besi di depannya. Ia lalu melihat ke bawah, menelan ludahnya. Dan Ichimatsu sudah memutuskan. Ini dosanya. Semua salahnya. Ia tidak akan mungkin dimaafkan. Semua hanya akan menjadi sangat kacau ketika ia kembali nanti. Ia tidak akan sanggup untuk membawa kakinya ke belakang. Akhirnya Ichimatsu melepas sepatu, dan memanjat pagar di depannya.

Air matanya kembali jatuh untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Ia tidak akan kuat untuk hidup di bawah rasa sesak yang menghancurkan hatinya seperti ini. Ia akan melihat Jyushimatsu di dalam mimpi panjangnya. Hingga kaki Ichimatsu menapak di udara, dan ia terbang dengan bebas.

.

.

.

Ke empat saudaranya mengeliling sebuah tubuh yang masih hidup. Setidaknya itu yang di katakan jantungnya. Ichimatsu tidak akan perah terbangun. Di dalam mimpinya ia akan selalu hidup bersama dengan ingatan terakhir tentang bunuh diri yang berulang. Totty menepuk pundak Osomatu dengan berat hati. Ia tersenyum getir.

" Sudah saatnya, Osomatsu-niisan, kita harus bisa melupakannya..."

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
